little_mixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Pretend It's OK
"Pretend It's OK" est une chanson de Little Mix qui figure comme sixième chanson de leur premier album, DNA. Réception Critique L'auteur de Popdust Andrew Unterberger a déclaré: "'Pretend It's OK' fait quatre ballades mid-tempo dans les six premières pistes de DNA de Little Mix, même si au moins celle-ci reste un peu plus intéressante avec ses paroles. être une ballade de rupture typique, avec le groupe essayant de nier la réalité de la rupture, mais à regarder de plus près, avec les références lyriques à "vivre sur le temps emprunté", "la lumière que je chasse" et "Un souffle, une étape, une vie, un cœur », il semble que l'amour perdu par le groupe pourrait être à cause d'une mort plutôt que d'une rupture. À tout le moins, c'est le genre de mises que Little Mix semble jouer ici, avec le rythme prodigieux de la chanson et les cordes lourdes qui amplifient le drame en conséquence. C'est un peu trop vague pour être particulièrement émouvant, et ça s'arrête juste à côté du pur mélodrame, mais c'est assez pour le distinguer des ballades précédentes de l'album. " Paroles Jade: What would you do? What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's OK My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same Pretend it's OK Perrie: I remember the day when We were out all night Jade: I wish that I could get the day back And tell you it's alright Leigh-Anne: Cause we all do the same thing, We just don't realize Jade: That we're living on borrowed time Jade avec Little Mix: What would you do? What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's OK Jade et Perrie avec Little Mix: My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same Pretend it's OK Leigh-Anne: I see the light that I'm chasing Perrie: A memory, but it's fading Jade: And when it's gone I'll be waiting Jesy (Little Mix): Knowing it's too late (Knowing it's too late) Leigh-Anne: You chose the road that I'm walking Perrie: Now it's your soul that I'm caught in Leigh-Anne (Little Mix): And you're not hearing when I'm calling (Calling your name) Perrie: One breath, one step, one life, one heart Two words, two eyes, new beginning, new start Perrie avec Little Mix: Too deep, too narrow, too short, too wide, I'm better with you, here by my side Jade avec Little Mix: What would you do? What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's OK Jade et Perrie avec Little Mix: My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same Pretend it's OK Jesy (Little Mix): Nothing here, no one talking, knowing it's too late But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK (Nothing here, no one talking, nothing's gonna change But sometimes it can get so hard) Perrie: Pretending it's OK! Jade avec Little Mix (Leigh-Anne): What would you do? (What would you do?) What would you say? (What would you say?) How does it feel? Pretend it's OK Jade et Perrie avec Little Mix: My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same Pretend it's OK Little Mix: What would you do? What would you do? Jade: What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's OK My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same Pretend it's OK (Perrie: Oooh, yeah!) Little Mix: What would you do? What would you say? Perrie: (Jesy: Aah..) Pretending it's OK Little Mix: What would you do? What would you say? Ecoute Catégorie:Chansons